This invention relates to a support for preventing deflection of internal combustion engine valve components. In particular it pertains to such a support which prevents deflection of a rocker arm shaft.
In operation of high performance internal combustion engines, maintenance of valve train clearance is of critical importance. However, in operation as a valve is opened the compression of the associated valve spring causes loading on the rocker arm which in turn results in deflection of the rocker arm mounting hardware. Thus, the clearance of that particular valve is increased. Also repeated cyclic deflection of the mounting hardware causes it to fail prematurely.
In engines where each rocker arm is carried by individual upstanding studs, supports are known for eliminating deflection. One such support, for example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,024.
However, no such support has been developed for internal combustion engines having rocker arms which are carried rotatably on a transverse rocker arm shaft. The outermost rocker arms in particular are subject to displacement in this class of engine, as the extremities of the rocker arm shaft are unsupported outwardly of the outwardmost rocker arm.